


Last Rite

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Blessing the dead, blessing the living. (10/26/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"You're the captain now, Malcolm."

"No, Sir. Don't think that. You're going to be fine."

"Take care of her. Be good to her crew."

"You're going to be alright, Captain. Just stay with me. Just...hold on."

"Oh god. Malcolm, It's getting dark." "Focus on my voice, Jon. Just focus!"

"I can't see you."

"I know. I've got you. You've got to fight, Jon!"

"It's been an honour serving with you, Malcolm."

"Oh no, don't say that."

"And a blessing to have known you."

Malcolm stroked Jon's face, holding the sleeping man to his chest. "I'm the one who is blessed."


End file.
